


Taller Than You

by fleete



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica meets Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/gifts).



> A wee little ficlet for rufflefeather for Valentine's Day. <3

There’s a scrawny, baby-faced kid in dirty clothes sitting at her desk. The cap of her favorite ballpoint pen protrudes from the corner of his mouth.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Harvey Specter.” He jabs the pen at his teeth; it meets the cap with a _snick_. “I’ll get right to the point. Donald Harrison is stealing from your client, whats-his-face, the one with the terrible hair. He told me to deliver these documents to his lawyer, but he’s a dick, so I brought them here.” The kid lifts the stack of folders sitting on her desk and lets them drop with a pointed _thud_.

“You mean you stole those documents. They’re inadmissible.”

He nods eagerly, and Jessica spots a smudge of ketchup on his chin. “I know; I thought of that. But they’ll show you where to push, right? And I mean, can't you just say that they got dropped off anonymously?”

Jessica's eyebrows grow up, surprised that he's thought it that far through. There's no way in hell Jessica _won't_ find something in those documents that will help her client. She _almost_ feels a spark of gratitude to this strange little urchin, but her seventy-five-dollar pen still wobbles wetly between his teeth.

“In that case, thank you. Now get out.”

The smug drops right out of his face. “But…”

“I’m not going to pay you, if that’s what you think.”

“No, that’s not…. Can I at least show you what I found?” He grips the papers on the desk, almost hunching over them protectively. Jessica can see color-coded tabs peeking out of them. 

And she gets it, suddenly. He’s not here out of revenge or to extort money. He’s proud of his findings. He wants approval.

“Show me,” she says, and he does.

Turns out the kid has a brain. He knows very little about the law, but he’s sharp, and he’s got an eye for strategy that just can’t be taught. He’s been working as a messenger boy for Harrison for the past year, slowly amassing information that would help bring him down.

It only takes fifteen minutes for Jessica to develop a little itch in the back of brain—the same itch she gets when she sees a killer pair of heels in a store window and thinks, “You would look _so good_ in a courtroom.”

She sighs. “You know, kid, if you weren’t a minor, I’d be offering you a job right now.”

“I’m twenty-two.”

And she actually does a double-take at his pretty, pretty, pink cheeks. 

Jessica doesn’t even bother to censor what comes out of her mouth next: “Oh, _honey_.”

“Fuck you,” Harvey says indignantly, but he’s still leaning towards her, still waiting for her answer, and Jessica has to hide a smile.

He’s too transparent, every emotion telegraphing across his face, and Jessica thinks, _I could break him of that. He could learn._

She gets him a job in the mailroom the next day.


End file.
